Past Secrets
by wrong address07
Summary: Betrayl, Romance, Action, and History! This story tells of a daughter trying to redeem herdelf while falling in love and holding a grave secret.
1. Princess who?

(Sorry if it is not perfect)  
  
"Arwen, look at what you have done to your daughter. She is the Queen of men and now you have disowned her. Arwen, she is lost in her own thoughts and memories. The child of a great line of royalty and now she is just a poor beggar." Elrond looked at his daughter she was lost in memories.  
"Father I have lost my only son, my first born love. Eleanor is what killed him he died protecting her and she has come to live in the realm of men what am I to do accept her to the throne?"  
"Arwen you are not the women I raised you have been poisoned your love and spirit has died as well as your fate." Elrond turned away and left Arwen alone in her thoughts.  
Arwen looked out her window she saw her daughter begging for money or food. Arwen saw the girl look towards her and smirk she had her father's spirit in her. Eleanor had black wavy hair and brown eyes. Her slightly pointed ears showed she wasn't all man or elf.  
"Aragorn, do you think we could accept our daughter back?" Arwen said over her dinner.  
"Arwen, my love, this decision has already been made. You know as well as I do that she would be frowned upon," Aragorn said looking at his soul-less bride. "Arwen your father is right you have lost your spirit."  
"Aragorn, you loved her you don't know what she can do she could be a good queen. My lord your time has almost come." Arwen said trying to change the subject.  
"She must marry a king," Aragorn said to his wife before leaving the table.  
Arwen sat alone in the feast hall thinking for 10 minutes when she called her handmaiden over. "Raniksa, go get the poor beggar who I turned away," Arwen said in a soft whisper.  
In less than 10 minutes the maid appeared with a girl resembling her father. They were in Arwen's chambers, Aragorn was there also. The girl bowed then was quickly interrupted, "Mi lady Eleanor, you are a princess you do not bow to anyone." Eleanor looked up and was startled by the king's words. Aragorn looked at her hands, "that ring on your left hand belongs to my father," Aragorn said taking his daughter away from Arwen.  
"My lord, am I truly your daughter?"  
"Hama sinome (have a seat)," Aragorn said.  
"Diola lle (thank you)," Eleanor said back.  
"Does that answer your question?" Aragorn said this looking slyly at his daughter. "You are Elandili, Eleanor you are the daughter of Arwen and I. I need to know what you remember from being sent away by your mother."  
"Well, I was four I remember being held by my mother and then a man came with a helmet and a head inside. He told my mother my brother had died to protect me and he gave her the helmet and walked away. Arwen then was yelling me and saying I was no good and it was all my fault the future king had died. Arwen then dropped me and I cut my knee she grabbed my shoulder and took me out the door then threw a blanket and told me never to return." Eleanor was crying now she looked at her father he was almost crying.  
"Lle anta yulna en alu? (do you need a drink of water)," Aragorn had asked her.  
"No, I am fine, but I need to know why. Why have I been called upon now?"  
"Eleanor your mother had a tough time losing Eldarion, you must understand I am dying I need you to learn how to be a queen. Eleanor, take Bathos and ride to Mirkwood it is about a six day ride form here (sorry if my days are off). There you will meet the king his name is Legolas. Tell him who you are and he will tell you everything you need to know about being a queen."  
Eleanor left quickly. She walked out of the castle and towards her lean-to. She grabbed her box of rocks and a map of middle earth then she set out for the stables to find her father saddling up Bathos and giving him to Eleanor. "Ride like the wind my princess," Aragorn said. Eleanor got on and set off towards Mirkwood. 


	2. Promises spread fast

When Eleanor was tired of riding she stopped. It had been three days since she left Gondor and now she was halfway to her destination. Eleanor took out her box and map she sat on the ground under a tree. 'One rock for the northern realm, another for the south. Black and White for East and west, and the sun for in between.' Eleanor was setting her rocks up and thinking this chant to herself. When everything was set she ran her hand across the map and whispered another chant. Eleanor's hand rested upon Gondor she could see her father and mother arguing. She moved her hand toward Mirkwood, she saw the king they called Legolas. "Well, he is a nice figure," Eleanor said.  
"One of the bravest elves I have ever met," A man said startling Eleanor. The man was tall and was covered in white. He carried a staff taller than Eleanor and he looked a giant among her.  
"Who are you?" Eleanor asked putting her rocks away.  
"That is a magnificent gift you have there my young princess."  
"I demand to know who you are," Eleanor said sternly.  
"All right, I am Gandalf the White or the White Wizard. I am traveling to Mirkwood myself."  
"How did you know?"  
"I am a wizard. I visited your father and he told me. I was off to see an old friend of mine. I think you know this old friend his name is Legolas." Gandalf was now smiling.  
"What did you mean that I had a magnificent gift?"  
"Well, you have the gift of sight both fore and during. You can see the future and what is happening now." Gandalf went on for what seemed like ever to Eleanor.  
Gandalf showed Eleanor how to use her power in other ways that night. Eleanor was quite good with everything she had learned. When morning came Gandalf got on Shadowfax and was riding toward Mirkwood when he turned around, "Princess, promise me you will only use your powers for good."  
"I promise Gandalf," Eleanor said smiling.  
Eleanor rode for three more days without stopping she reached Mirkwood and was greeted lovingly by Gandalf. When Gandalf took her to Legolas he was stunned to find that Aragorn had such a beautiful daughter.  
"My lord," Eleanor said and bowed her head.  
"My lady," Legolas said signaling her to raise her head.  
Eleanor was grateful she was welcomed. "My lord, I have been sent on behalf of the royal line of men. My father sent me here to learn what it takes to be a good ruler."  
"Yes, I know of this. Call me Legolas; I am a king but still just in my youth."  
"Legolas, may I have a bed for sleep I am tired."  
"Yes, my lady Eleanor you may have a bed for rest," Legolas said as he led her toward a great hall.  
The two walked down the hall for almost an hour when Eleanor almost collapsed. She fell and was caught by Legolas and another elven warrior. Legolas and the other elf took her to her room. They laid her upon her bed covered in silk and opened the window reveling Arwen.  
Legolas ran out to see his old friend and he noticed she had been crying. "Arwen, come tell me what has happened." Legolas helped his friend off her horse and walked with her towards Eleanor's room.  
"Legolas, men are starting to rebel. Lady Eowyn and I got into an argument and the men were fighting. Eowyn had gathered her white riders and her husband and rode away. The men are planning an attack upon us and are going to hurt Eleanor. They know the king is weak and they know that if he dies it shall be Eleanor who takes the throne of all men."  
Legolas and Arwen talked in her room for a long time. Eleanor awoke screaming. "Eleanor, what is it?" Legolas asked rushing to her side.  
"The dark wizard has returned," Eleanor said in a soft whisper. "He is after me," Eleanor said softly. 


End file.
